Eric Riffin
by TigerMasters
Summary: Corey finds out that he has an older brother who's also a rockstar. When Corey invites him back home Grojband and Eric's band go on a crazy rocking ride
1. Chapter 1

Eric Riffin

By

TigerMasters

In 5...4...3...2...

It was a normal day in

Peaceville and everyone was going

about their daily activities. One group, a rock band, was practicing one of their songs; causing the house to rock and shake. Even though they were playing at an ear bleeding loudness, there wasn't any lyrics flowing. That was the one problem this band faced daily; their leader couldn't think of any rocking lyrics to go with their music. After a couple of the band finished their set and decided to take a break.

"Man we sound awesome," the

band leader Corey said.

"I have to say, we're getting

better every day," said the band's brain Kin

"Yea, but we could really be

better if we had lyrics," the band's only girl Laney said.

"Relax Lanes," Corey said, "we'll do what we always do."

"Right, make Trina go insane," Kin started

"And take lyrics from her diary," Kin's twin brother and the

band's muscle Kon finished.

"Exactly," said Corey as he plopped down on the couch. As he

did, a piece of green paper shot out. Grojband huddled around it to find out it was a flyer for a band called "THE 4 ACES". On the flyer, there was four members with each member in ace. In the ace of hearts was a long raven haired girl posing with drum sticks. Under the ace was her name; May. In the ace of clubs was a short guy with dreadlocks and a ketar; his name was Luca. In the ace of diamonds was also girl but she had light green hair with a white streak on the side and posed with a bass guitar; her name was Heather. Lastly, in the ace of spades, was a tall guy with a fire red ax shape guitar over his shoulder; his name was Eric.

Grojband studied the flyer, trying to find out why the flyer was

here in the first place.

"Maybe Trina saw one of their shows and picked up on of their

flyers," Kon suggested but was soon dismissed because of Trina's dislike in rock music.

"Oh, I have an idea," Kin began, " We can do a search for them

online."

"Great idea Kin," Corey said, "Grojband to the computer."

Grojband gathered around the computer and typed in "The 4

Aces". They were expecting to find a few results but instead founded over 20 thousand results. The results ranged from live concerts, to documentaries, to self-vine videos. In order to save time, Grojband clicked on the top result which happens to be a documentary. It started like any other documentary; it listed the band members, talked about their success, the hardship they went through and so on. It wasn't until the one on one conversation with Eric and the director that sparked an intrest.

"Eric," the director began, " you and your band have so many

great songs and even better album. So can you please tell us, what's your secret." Eric ajusted his glasses and relaxed more in his chair.

"Sorry, I can't tell you," Eric said bluntly, "I can't tell you not to

be a jerk but to respect ny family. "

"How so ?"

"You see, my family has this...condition and it affects all of

us. It's also why I can write these songs. So, to respect my family, I won't answer the question."

"I see, well can you tell me about your family."

"There's not much to say. I came from a standard four member

family; mom, dad, little sister name Katrina." Kin paused the video at that moment. The rest of Grojband was shocked to hear that name; Trina's REAL name. It was silent until Corey decided to speak up.

"Come on guys, what are the odds that he's talking about my

sister Trina."

"Well he does come from Peaceville," Kin said

"He was in band like you," Kon added

"And the flyer was in the garage, Laney finished. Corey looked

at the flyer, focusing only on Eric. Then he noticena few things; the way his hair was, his smile, and the the way he held the guitar it all reminded Corey of himself.

"Now that you mention it he does look like an older vesion of

me," Corey slightly trembled before continuing, "Kin, do you think you can find his e-mail address?"

"Let me check," Kin looked online for a few minutes before

finding something helpful. It wasn't Eric's e-mail address but he did find a YouTube show called "Ask the Aces" .

The show was exactly what it sound like; the band members sat around and answered questions the fans have submitted to them. Some questions were decent while others were more personal. The show lasted about 15 to 20 minutes and it was full randomness and surprises.

"Sorry Core, this is all I could find," Kin said Corey said

nothing, all he did was take the keyboard and began to type.

"To Eric, " it began, "I recently saw you documentary

and there's a few thing I need to know. First, is your last namw Riffin; if so maybe your younger brother. My name Corey by the way. Second, what is the condition that the Riffins' have because I think I don't have it. Anyway if you ever come back to Peaceville feel free to find me." Corey then pressed entered and the meesage was sent without a problem. The band was once again silent until Corey spoke up.

"Come on guys. We need to practice."

*Meanwhile in France*

"Man that was awesome," May said excited

"Yea, I love coming to Paris," Heather said equally excited

"Eh. I personally Germany or Greece but France is just as good" Luca said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Eric," Heather asked

"Yeah, I think your boyfriend's in his dressing room," Luca said causing his and May to laugh.

"Shut up," Heather said. She made her way to Eric's room to find him laying on the couch. "Hey babe, you okay?" Eric said nothing. He picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Heather. She read the paper an understood why he was like he was. "So, what are you going to do." Eric sat up and turned to Heather.

"We're going back home."

End of Act I

Woah, hope you guys and girl liked that cause there are more chapters coming up. Anyway, this is TigerMasters saying The Tiger Has Been Released.


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2

In 5...4...3...2...

A week has since Corey posted his question and has yet to hear from The 4 Aces, let alone Eric. Corey couldn't think straight with the idea of him having an older brother. Thoughts swirled in his mind all day. "Is he cool? Can he help me write lyrics? Is he really my brother?" These were the thoughts Corey would have. It wasn't until one day were his questions will be answered.

After Grojband finished one of their songs, Corey rushed over to the computer to see if any news was posted about the 4 Aces. So far nothing.

"Come on Core. You can't just sit there after every song," Laney said with concern. She along with Kin and Kon have noticed Corey's obsession with the 4 Aces and became worried for him.

"I'm fine Lanes. It's just," Corey paused, "I always wanted an brother and now I can finally have one."

"I understand," Laney began, "I always wanted siblings too but

I always considered you guys as brothers."

"Awww, group hug," Kin and Kon said in unison. Soon Corey and Laney were crushed in the hug thanks to Kon's strength

"Thanks guys. I needed that," Corey said breaking free from the hug. "Alright, I feel ready to practice. Who's in?" Not needing to be told twice the rest of Grojband hopped on stage and was about to start until the heard the sounds of screaming and chanting. Grojband got off stage to see what was going on. Outside was a party bus with the aces of clubs, hearts, diamonds, and shades on the side.

"ACES, ACES, ACES, ACES," crowd chanted until the roof of the bus opened up revealing May, Luca, Heather, and Eric; The 4 Aces. The crowd exploded into a frenzy of cheers and applause but no one was more excited than Corey. Corey made his way to the front to see the band up close but more importantly to see Eric.

"HELLO PEACEVILLE, " Eric yelled in a mic, "ARE YOU READY FOR THE ACES," the crowd cheered, "NO, I SAID ARE YOU READY FOR THE ACES," the crowd cheered louder, "IS THIS THING ON. SAID, ARE YOU READY FOR THE ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES," the crowd yelled at the top of their lungs. "Alright, but before we start I have some important news. You all know for your show Ask the Aces. Well, we will be doing a live show here in Peaceville," the crowd couldn't believe what they heard, "And it's all thanks to Corey Riffin." Everyone stared a Corey; cheering him and thanking him for what he did. "Now, without any further adieu, who wants to hear us play live," the crowd cheer sound loudly that the bus came off the ground a bit. "Alright lets this guys. 1..2... you know what to do.

*play ass back home*

Eric: Oh, so sexy y'all

Heather:I don't know where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know where you're going

Just get your ass back home

Eric: We both knew this type of life

Didn't come with instructions

So I'm trying to do my best

To make something outta nothing

And sometimes it gets

Downright shitty in fact

When you call and I don't even know

What city I'm at

Or what day of the week in the middle of the month

In a year I don't recall

It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke

I told you I wouldn't be long(yeah)

That was last November now December's almost gone

I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong

Heather: I don't know where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know where you're going

Just get your ass back home

Eric: And you been nothing but amazing

And I will never take that for granted

Half of these birds would have flew

To coop but you, you truly understand it

And the fact you stood beside me

Every time you heard some bogusness

You deserve a standing o

'Cause they'd a just been over it

Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk

Luca:Like we don't hear what they saying

Eric: Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk

Luca: We'll just drive by and keep waving it

Eric: Cause you and I above all that

Just let em wallow in it

Now they all choked up, yuck

Cause they be swallowing it

Heather: I don't know where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know where you're going

Just get your ass back home

Eric: No one holds me down like you do, sweetheart

You keep doing that, I'll keep doing this

We'll be aight in the end

Trust that

We put the us in trust, baby

Let's go!

Heather: I don't care what you're after

May:As long as I'm the one, No

Heather: I don't care why you're leaving

May:You'll miss me when you're gone

Heather: don't know where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know where you're going

Just get your ass back home

Eric: I'm home baby

The crowd applauded them as they finished the song and hopped off the bus. From there it was signing autographs, taking pictures, answer some fan questions and thanking people for coming out. This went on until they reached Corey's garage door. Eric opened it and stepped inside to set up a camera for the show. Some of the crowd left while others stayed to see the live show.

Everything was set up when Corey confronted Eric.

"Uh, hey. You're Eric, right," Corey was completely nervous talking to Eric.

"Yea, and you must be Corey."

"Yea."

"Well, I need to talk to you in private," Corey understood and lead Eric into the living room. For a moment it was silent; neither one didn't make a single noise. It wasn't until Trina walked in to see Eric

"Oh...my...GOSH," Trina shrieked, "Eric, when did you, like, get back?"

"A while ago."

"We have, like, so much catching up to do."

"Thanks, but I want to spend some time with him," Eric said pointing to Corey. Trina's look soured at the mention of Corey

"Why would want to hang out with him. He's, like, a wannabe rocker loser."

"Because he wants to know something and I assume he can't ask you," Eric said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Whatever. I'm going to the mall," and with that she left the room and the house.

"Now, Corey, " Eric began, "I read message and as you can tell by Trina's reaction; I am your older brother." Corey couldn't believe it, he had a cool older brother; something he has only dreamed of. "But the was something I found odd."

"What was it?"

"The condition. The family condition."

"Yeah, you said it affects all of us but I don't see it in me." Eric took his time giving a response to Corey's delima.

"Corey, do you get mad?"

"Sometimes."

"I mean do you get so mad you want to punch to world? That you just need to yell out your anger." Corey thought about the question for a while. He has gotten mad but not as mad as Eric's talking about.

"No, I haven't. "

"That's the problem you need to let your emotions be free."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever seen Trina get so mad, or depressed, or even scared?"

"Yeah," Corey said knowing very well he has.

"Well, that's the condition. You see, the Riffins are able to write lyrics base on our deep, heart felt emotions. Because you don't display you other emotions, you can't write lyrics."

"So, I need to show my emotions more to write lyrics?"

"No, you need to get in touch with your emotions." Corey began to think about his brother's words before being snapped out of it. "Come bro, we got a show to do."

End of Act 2

Wow, another day another chapter. I would like to thank Gym Class Heros for the song Ass Back Home and if you have any ideas for songs let me know and I will consider them. So, this is TigerMasters saying, Let's get it started in here.


	3. Chapter 3

Act III

In 5...4...3...2...

Corey and Eric walked back into the garage to see everyone talking to each other. Luca was talking to Kin about keytar maintenance. May was showing Kon a news drumming technique she's been practicing. Heather and Laney were talking about something but nobody could hear them.

"Alright," Eric said, "The meet and greet is over. Time to start the show." Grojband began to walk out but Eric stopped them. "Where you guys going. You're in the show." Grojband was shocked to hear that they were going to be in the show.

"Really, thanks bro," Corey said happily

"Anything for you bro,"Eric replied. Both bands were confused about the what was going on.

"So he is you brothers, "Laney and Heather asked.

"Yup," Corey and Eric said bluntly. With that out of the way the bands moved the couch and a couple of crates in front of the camera. Eric opened the garage door and put up a velvet rope so that the fans wouldn't interfere with the show. After everything thing was set up Luca started the camera and the show began.

"Greetings, friend and fans. This is Eric."

"I'm Heather."

"Luca here"

"And May."

"Bringing you another episode of Ask the Aces. Today we have a special treat y'all. We're in our hometown with Grojband."

"Hey there. I'm Corey Riffin."

"Laney Penn here."

"And we're Kin and Kon Kurjiu."

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, lets begin with the questions," Eric looked through the e-mails finding the first question. "Ah here we go. The first question is for...May. 'To May, if you had to pick either Eric or Luca, who would you date?'"

"Between Eric and Luca? I would date...Luca. Only because we've been friends longer," May answered.

"I have to say, I'm not surprised," Eric said. Heather nodded at Eric's comment.

"What's that's suppose to mean," May questioned.

"You two are jointed at the hip,"Heather said bluntly. This caused May and Luca to blush furiously.

"Alright, next question, " Eric said, "'To myself, what happened? You've been gone for a week. I hope you're doing well.' Yes well, I am fine it's just that I got message from Corey here and well, he's my younger brother," the cheered hearing this piece of knowledge, " as for my absence, the plane we took didn't allow us to use of phone so yeah. Alright time for the hotline."

The 4 Aces took out their phones and a second later Luca's phone rung.

"Hello, this is Luca. What's your question," Luca set the phone on the table and put it on speaker.

"Hey Luca, my question is do you think Corey and Eric are really brothers?"

"Personally, I'm not sure but we left home at a young age so there's a good chance they for the question miss" Luca said before hanging up. Eric paid no attention to the question. He knew for a fact that they were brothers. Shortly after, Eric's phone rung.

"Hello, Eric speaking."

"Ah yes, I want to know why are hanging with Grojbland. They're not as good as The Nemens."

"Hey, wait a minute,"Corey said, "is this Carrie Biff?"

"No. This is...is Barrie Ciff."

"Nice try, but it know it's you."

"Uh bro. I need some clarity here."

"This is Carrie Biff of the Newmens. They're our biggest rivals."

"And they have the guts to bash you guys on our show. Uncool Newmens, uncool. And I'm sorry but that's all the time we have. I like to thank Grojband for having us here. This is The 4 Aces and wishing you all the best." The show ended and the crowd disbursed. Leaving the band alone.

"I can't believe they would do that." Corey was livid; The Newmens did unforgivable things but this beats them all.

"Corey calm do-," Laney began only to be stopped by Eric.

"No, he needs this," Eric said looking on. Corey was feeling something bubble inside him. Anger, rage, hatred; Corey felt it all. Corey looked around and found a notebook and a pen. In one motion he picked them up and began to write. He wrote line after line as fast as he could.

Soon it was all over. Corey sat on the couch with the notebook still in hand. Eric went over and took the notebook. He read it over and a soft smile spread across his face.

"Well done bro, well done."

End of Act III

Corey can finally write lyrics now. So, how long will it last. Find out next time. Until then, this is TigerMasters saying, Party Rockers in the House Tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Act IV

In 5...4...3...2...

That night,Corey sat in his room with his notebook in hand. He looked over what he wrote in it earlier in the day. He was amazed at what he wrote. He picked up his guitar and began to play

*play animal I have become(acoustic version)*

I can't escape this hell

So many times i've tried

But i'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkness side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times i've lied

(So many times i've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkness side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkness side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)

Corey felt amazing. He never been write lyrics like this and thanks to Eric, he finally can. Corey was about to go to bed when Trina walked in.

"What do you Trina," Corey asked politely.

"Thanks,"Trina said low

"What was that?"

"Thanks,"Trina said a little louder.

"Still can't hear you sis."

"THANK YOU," Trina yelled. Corey was taken back when he heard this. Trina, one of the few people who tried to stop him and his band, just thanked him.

"Why are you thanking me," Corey asked.

"For bringing Eric back," Trina said, " As you know, Eric left before you were born but I knew him. He was a good brother; he was there when you needed him, always will to give a helping hand, and," Trina paused. She began to get choked up on her tears and sadness.

Corey saw this and decided to comfort her. He walked over to Trina and wrapped her in a caring hug. Trina felt the hug and tears fell from her eyes. She sobbed loudly as Corey tightened the hug a bit.

"I missed him so much," Trina cried out.

"I can tell," Corey said crying as well. The two began to sit on the floor crying and weeping.

"I'm sorry Corey."

"I'm sorry too." The former sibling enemies were now on common ground. They cried into the late hours of the night.

The next morning, the rest of Grojband and The 4 Aces were in the Riffin garage talk and warming up. Shortly later, Corey walk in with his notebook and red puffy eyes.

"Core, are you alright, " Laney asked with concern. All Corey did was look at the new page in his notebook and smile.

"Yeah Lanes, I'm fine."

End of Act IV

This is probably the most emotional chapter yet. Even though it was short, the emotion behind it. I would like to thank the readers and reviewers for supporting me and liking my work. Anyway, this is TigerMasters saying; cherish your family, cause you never know when they'll leave or if they're coming back.


	5. Quick Update

Hey everybody, TigerMasters here doing a quick update. I wouldn't be updating for a while for three main reasons; there are other reasons but I'm focusing on the main three.

One: today is Independence day and I want to spend it with my family; especially since I'm going to college (hopefully).

Two: a friend of mine is throwing a party tomorrow and it's all day and into the night. So yea, can't party and write at the same time.

The final reason is that there are unknown creatures in the 'How I Met Your Mother' universe so I'm going to check that out to see if everything's okay. So, this is TigerMasters saying; have an awesome Independence day, see you guys soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Act V

In5...4...3...2...

Grojband and three of the four aces read the new lyrics and couldn't help but tear up. The lyrics were deep and and heartfelt that any other reaction would be weird.

"Wow," everyone said. They were still in shock that Corey written this. Just then, Eric walked in with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys, guess what." But no one answered him. They were all slightly weeping and sniffling. This confused Eric to the point where he just sat down on the stage. "Okay, what's will the waterworks?" Eric's question was answered when Corey handed him his notebook. Eric scan the page intently before looking back at Corey. "This is about me, isn't it?"

"Trina helped me with it." Eric thought for a bit before asking Corey to get Trina. When Corey came back with Trina, Eric walked over to his band and whispered something to them.

"Are you sure," Heather asked. Eric only nodded. "Okay. See ya later babe

" Heather then gave Eric a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the rest of bands.

"Okay guys," Eric said to Corey and Trina, "let's do some catching up."

*Day with Brother Transition*

Corey, Trina, and Eric are walking through the center of town talk about what Eric missed.

"I started driving, like, a year ago," Trina said happily

"And I started my band that the same time," Corey said equally as happy. The three continued to walk and talk until they reached the ice cream parlor.

"Aw man," Eric began, "this place is still here. We got to go in." Without arguing the three went in. Almost immediately, Eric was noticed as the leader of 'The 4 Aces'. People began to rush the Riffin siblings, trying to get to Eric. "RUN, " Eric yelled. Soon the Riffin siblings were on the run through town.

(Optional play classic chase music)

They ran all over town trying to avoid the wave of fans. They ducked into an alley but more fan were there. They run into a costume shop where the changed clothes; Eric was a pirate with a thick bread, Corey was a robot, and Trina was a giant bird. It fool the fans but a strong gust of wind blew the bread, and heads off the costumes and the fans chased them once more. The three sat on a bench with newspapers covering their face. The fans ran by but one was spurious and pull the middle paper down. Unfortunately, it reveal an old man who got mad and began hitting the fan with his cane. Corey and Trina put down their papers while Eric poked up from behind the bench. The siblings shrugged and ran the opposite direction of the fans.

*OLD MEN ARE VERY CRANKY*

They managed to run back to the ice cream parlor and lock the door. The three leaned against the door panting heavily. They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Man," Corey began, "do you have to deal with everyday?"

"Only when I get recognized," Eric joked.

"That voice," a voice said from that back, "I know that voice." The siblings were now slightly scared at the voices. Soon a young looking older man can from the back. He appeared to be in his mid sixties or early seventies but with way he moved, he could pass for 45.

"No," Eric said, "it can't be." Eric got closer to the man; studying his face.

" ?"

"Good to see ya again kid," the man said. He then grabbed Eric into a tight, bone crushing, hug.

"Good to see ya too," Eric gasped out. Trina and Corey didn't know exactly what was going on but they didn't stopped it. Eric was released and saw that his brother and sister confused.

"Wait, you guys don't know ?" They shook their heads no. " works here."

"Not anymore. I now own it," said.

"Cool, well when he used to work here he convinced his boss to let the band play here."

"Oh yeah, your first gig," Trina said, "I remember that. You took me because you didn't want me home alone. I think I still have the flyer?"

"You do,"Corey said. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out the folded up flyer.

"Ah, I remember this," Mr. Flax said, "you and your friends where so young and full of life. Say how about you guys play here before you leave?" Eric thought about it for a second before answering

"Sure man. And at the end I have a special announcement for everyone."

"Well it's set-"

"Wait," Corey intruded, "Hey bro, do you mind if my band canopen for you?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea, " Eric said, "and Trina can be the announcer."

"Really!"

"Yeah. Just think about it; Trina announces, Corey opens, and I finish it. A Riffin triple performance."

"Well I'll get the stage setup," Mr. Flax said.

"I'll get ready to announce," Trina said

"And we'll get ready to rock," Corey and Eric said in unison. With the plan set and everyone preparing for the show nothing could go wrong.

*PLOT ABOUT TO THICKEN*

In a near by alley the Newmens were spying on the Riffins

"Oh hell no," Carrie said, "there's no way Grojbore is opening for The 4 Aces!"

"Yea, so what are we going to do," Lenny asked.

"Simple, we're going to destroy them," Kim and Konnie said.

"As always." The Newmens laughed that their evil plan to ruin Grojband. Unknown to the Riffins or their band, thing were about to get serious.

End of Act V

Damn those Newmens, always trying to humiliate and ruin Grojband. Anyway, how y'all been. I'm actually okay. The unknown creatures turned out to be lost shadows; shadows that lost their owners a would wander aimlessly. It was just reuniting the shadows with their owners; real simple. So, this is TigerMasters saying; R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me.


	7. Chapter 6

Act VI In5...4...3...2... It was five minutes to midnight and the bands were about to call it a night. After the Riffins got back home they told the bands about the gig. Needless to say, both bands were excited about the gig and began to practice.

"Alright guys," Eric said, "time to head back to the hotel." The aces packed their things and head towards the bus. "See ya tomorrow Core."

"Same to you bro," Corey replied. When Eric and the band got on the bus, Corey closed the garage door.

*LET'S SEE WHAT ERIC'S DOING*

The aces got to the hotel; tired from the hardcore practice session. Eric opened the door and the aces sat on their beds facing each other.

"So, are you sure about this Eric man," Luca asked

"The gig or the other thing," Eric replied. The room was silent as Luca, May, and Heather looked at Eric with a what-do-you-think look. "Okay okay. Yes I'm sure."

"Personal, I'm cool with it," May said, "but did you tell Trina or Corey?"

"Actually, I'm going to tell them after the gig." The band didn't know why he would wait like this. Eric was the most impatient out of all of them. But before the could question him, there was a knock on the door. "You guys order room service?" They shook their heads. Eric went to the door to find a redheaded kid, about Corey's age.

"No way, it's Eric of The 4 Aces," said the kid excitedly.

"Oh hey," Eric said, "listen we're about to go to bed so-"

"Oh no," said the kid, "I'm here to give you." The kid then handed Eric an envelope and walked away.

"Wait," Eric said, "who are you?"

"I'm Lenny."

*LET'S SEE WHAT COREY'S DOING*

Corey was watching T.V. with Trina enjoying the show. After ten minutes the show was over Trina went to bed while Corey went to the kitchen. Corey made himself a sandwich when the door bell rung. He wald to the door without thinking to find his long time nemesis Carrie Beff.

"What do you want" Corey said angrily.

"Oh nothing, " Carrie said playfully. Carrie's attitude caused Corey to become uncomfortable. "I just wanted to meet your brother."

"Well he's not here so bye." Corey tried to closed the but Carrie blocked him.

"Come on, Core. Your brother might not be here but that doesn't mean we can't talk." But Carrie didn't want to talk. Instead shee leaned in and kissed Corey. Unknown to them, Laney saw the whole event. Her heart broke at the sight in front of her. She ran home; tears filling her eyes and a few hitting the ground.

*THINGS ARE GETTING INTENSE*

Back the the hotel, Eric was fuming with anger.

"This that all I am to his," Eric growled, "just a chance to get noticed." The rest of the band tried to calm him down but it was no use; Eric was livid. Eric grabbed his songbook and wrote with an intense fire in his eyes. Heather began to worry. Eric hasn't been this mad in years and to see him like this was scary. After a few seconds Eric was done. He fell back on the bed with the songbook in hand. The other could believe was just happen.

"No," Luca said, "I don't believe it."

"Me neither, " Heather said, "Corey would never say anything like this." They pressed play on the video and watched it.

It show Corey and Grojband talking about Eric.

"So Corey what are you going to do when Eric gets here," Laney said.

"Well, I want to see if he can get us a record contract," Corey said eagerly.

"Are you sure that's all you want," Kin said

"Yea, this guys could be your be your brother and all you want is a contract," Kon questioned.

"Exactly, " Corey said. There was a small sound and Corey notice it. "Did you here that?" The camera gets cut off.

"Something doesn't make sense," Heather said

"Yea," May agreed, "but what?" The three sat there trying to figure out whats wrong with the video.

End of Act VI

Well, can you tell what's wrong. I would like to thank Blackdiamondbluerubysodapuppy for the correct spelling of Carrie's last name.

_Heh Heh Heh. Poor TigerMasters, can't spell to save his life._

Huh, who's there?

_That none of your business who I am. _

You invade my world and say it none of my business to know you. SHOW YOURSELF! (takes out blade and pistol)

_All in do time. You don't use your real name so I wouldn't tell you mine._

You known, I **will** find you.

_Again, all in do time._

Whatever, This is TigerMasters saying; I WANNA ROCK N' ROLL ALL NIGHT. AND PARTY EVERYDAY


	8. Chapter 7

Act VII

In5...4...3...2... The next day, Grojband was short one member. They tried calling Laney but she wasn't answering them. An hour went by then The 4 Aces arrived; also missing a member.

"Hey guys," Corey said, "where's Eric?" The aces were silent as they knew what was going on.

"Corey, " Heather said, "can we talk?"

*WHERE IS ERIC AND LANEY*

Eric was in the park, trying to get his head straight. He felt like an idiot. He thought Corey would be like Trina; trustworthy. When he looked after Trina, they told each other everything. Secrets, dreams, problems everything. Eric hoped that Corey was the same way. Eric sighed deeply as Laney walked up to him. He wanted to ignore her but right now he needed someone to talk to.

"Hey, Laney," Eric said absence mindlessly.

"Oh, hey," Laney replied

"Shouldn't you be practicing with Corey," Eric spoke his name as if it was acid.

"Don't even mention that boy," Laney snapped back.

"What did here do to you?"

"He kissed another girl," tears formed in eyes just by remembering last night.

"Heh, not the first time he betrayed someone's trust."

"What do you mean?"

"This guy came to the hotel last night and gave me a video of Corey saying he only wants a record contract." Laney was shock to hear this. Corey, the nicest and honest guy in the world, would betray his own brother.

"Who was this guy," Laney questioned

"He was about your age, red hair, his name started with a "L". Eric thought about his name, "Larry, Luke, Lancaster,...Lenny! That was his name, Lenny." Laney now knew what was going on. If Lenny delivered the video, The Newmens had to be behind it. Something wasn't right and Laney was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Eric, can you show me that video?"

"Sure but it back at the hotel."

"Okay, let's go."

*LANEY IS A DETECTIVE*

"WHAT," Corey yelled, "I would never say that!"

"We know but your brother doesn't," May said sadly.

"But we have a plan," Heather said.

"What is it," Corey said

"We find your, go back to the hotel, and explain what happened in the video," Luca said nonchalantly. Corey was skeptic about the plan but here was willing to do anything to clear his name.

"Alright let's do this." With that, the bands left to go find Eric.

*WICKED COOL TRANSITION*

Eric and Laney had just finished the video for the eighth time. Eric wanted to be enraged by this but Laney was sure the video was fake. Eric bit the bullet and sat there and watched as Laney played it again. Moments later, there was a knock on the door. Eric got up to answer it to find his bandmates and the rest of Grojband.

"Eric," Heather said giving Eric a tight hug, "we looked everywhere for you."

"Yea, well here I am." Eric lead everyone into the room to see Laney watching the video. Corey said nothing as he saw what unfolded before him. He would never say those words. He cared about Eric and wouldn't take advantage of his or his connections. It sickened Corey to watch this and Eric could see.

"Laney," Eric said, "you can stop the video. I know the truth." Laney do so and saw the tears form in Eric's eyes. "I'm sorry Corey. I thought you just wanted to get noticed."

"I would never do that," Corey said, " I rather have you as a brother than a rockstar."

"Really?"

"Really." Soon the brother hugged it out, crying in the process. After two minutes, they finally stopped crying.

"Alright everythings back to normal," Kon said

"Not quite," Eric said, "there's still the matter of 'who tried to ruin the gig by breaking us up'."

"Only one band would try to do this, Corey said, "The Newmens."

"This that so," Eric began, "well we'll have to teach them a lesson. Shall we?" Both bands formed evil smiles on their face as they huddled together to go over the plan.

End of Act VII

_This is better than the last chapter but you'll never be great._

Your flames only fuel me.

_Whatever loser._

*shrug* So how did you guys and girls like this chapter. Also I need two songs for the next chapter; a sad, emotional song and a hard rock song. Just remember this is a "T" rated fic so nothing too sexual. Anyway, this is TigerMasters saying; Papa was a rolling stone. Wherever he laid his hat was his home.


	9. Chapter 8

The Final Act

In5...4...3...2...

The 4 Aces and Grojband were at ice cream parlor preparing for the show and making sure everything was okay. Just then, The Newmens walked in to see them. At that moment, Heather walked over to Eric and whispered something in his ear. Eric seem to be mad as he ran over to Corey.

"How could you bro," Eric barked at Corey

"W-What are you talking about, " Corey said nervously. Eric grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"You're using me! For a RECORD CONTRACT!" Eric was really given Corey the business. The Newmens couldn't help but smile at the sight before them.

"Listen bro, if you want to help me, get make a contract. That way we can go on tour together," Corey nervously chuckled.

"WHAT!? I'VE WORKED MY ASS OFF TO GET WHERE I AM AND YOU WANT ME TO GIVE IT TO YOU ON A SILVER PLATTER!?" Eric has gone insane with anger. "YOU KNOW WHAT, GROJBAND, GET OUT OF HERE!?"

"Come on Eric," Luca said, "you're overreacting." Eric looked around and saw The Newmens standing there; watching them

"ARE YOU GUYS A BAND?"

"Yea," Carrie said

"Good get your stuff; you're opening for us tonight." Eric them left to get some air while Corey tried to reason with him.

"Well, well, well," Carrie said, "looks like The Newmens gets to open for a big name band. See ya never, Garbage band." The Newmens laughed as they left to get their instruments. When they were out of sight, Corey and Eric walked back in.

"Did they believe it," Corey asked.

"Hook, line and sinker," May said.

"Excellent," Eric said, "now it's time for phase 2."

*WHAT IS PHASE 2*

The crowd packed the ice cream parlor awhile before the show began. Safe to say, made a lot of money that day. Backstage, The Newmens were doing a soundcheck while The 4 Aces were planning for phase 2.

"Alright, everyone knows the plan,"Eric said quietly

"Yea," the others said. Then they pulled out walkie talkies and set them to various stations

"Core, you there," Eric said.

"Yeah," Corey responded, "you guys ready."

"Yeah, so lets do this."

When The Newmens left, the bands rigged the stage. Anytime someone would play, something random would fall or be shot at them. The 4 Aces used this on tour once and it was a big hit. So they made some "adjustments".

Trina walked out on stage and the crowd knew that the show was about to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce, The Newmens." The crowd was confused about The Newmens opening. The curtains opened up revealing The Newmens ready to play.

"Hello everyone. Are you ready for the best show of your lives," Carrie said. Konnie began to play when syrup and feathers covered them. The crowd laughed see them; they kinda look like chickens. "What the-," Carrie was about to complain when the floor was removed from below them causing them to fall through.

"Sorry folks," Eric said, "The Newmens are not our opening performance. Now, let me announce the real opening performance, GROJBAND!" The crowd went wild as Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon took the stage.

"Thanks bro. This song is dedicated to you," they were about to start when Corey decided upon something. "Hey Trina, how about you sing this one," Corey tossed a mic to Trina and Kin began to play.

*Play My Immortal*

I'm so tired of being here,

suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave,

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me.

The crowd was a mix of applause and tears. Trina has never sung like that before or ever for that matter. It felt so right instead of writing in her diary. She may even given up writing and just start singing. Grojband walked off stage leaving Trina to announce the next band.

"And now, our main performance, THE 4 ACES." The crowd cheered with a few tears still in their eyes. The Aces walked on stage and prepare to play the song Eric wrote a few nights before.

*Play Awake and Alive*

Eric: I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slippin' from your arms

Heather: It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

Eric: I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (Heather:right here), right now (Heather:right now)

Heather: I'll stand my ground and never back down

Eric: I know what I believe inside

Eric and Heather: I'm awake and I'm alive

Eric: I'm at war with the world cause I

Ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what I can't be bought or sold

Heather: When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

Eric: I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (Heather: right here), right now (Heather: right now)

Heather: I'll stand my ground and never back down

Eric: I know what I believe inside

Eric and Heather: I'm awake and I'm alive

Eric: Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

In the dark

Eric and Heather: I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms I feel you breathe into me

Eric: Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Eric and Heather: Forever I will live for you

*backstage* Corey and Laney were listening to the song and watching them play. During the solo, Corey decided to make conversation

"So Lanes, why weren't you at practice yesterday?"

"I saw you kiss Carrie but I know you didn't kiss her by choice."

"Why do you care if I kissed her?"

"Because...Because," Laney grabbed Corey's shirt and kissed him, "Corey, I love you."

"Lanes."

"Core," they kissed one more time before Eric began to sing again.

Eric: I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (Heather: right here), right now (Heather: right now)

Heather: I'll stand my ground and never back down

Eric:I know what I believe inside

Eric and Heather: I'm awake and I'm alive

Eric: Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

The crowd cheered and applauded at the performance. They 'Aces' until Eric spoke.

"You guys enjoy the show," more cheers, "well this wouldn't be the only time you see us around town. As of this moment, The 4 Aces are retired." No one could believe what they heard; The 4 Aces, the global band, has just retired. The Aces walked off stage when someone in the crowd said 'Thaaaank Yooooou' soon the crowd followed and began a 'thank you' chant.

Backstage, Corey was still in shock about his brother's retirement.

"Are you serious," Corey said confused.

"Yea," Eric said, " we bought the house across the street from ya." Corey was about to say something but Trina interrupted him.

"So you're really staying here?!"

"Yea, our stuff is coming here tomorrow so we can move in." Trina shrieked at the news as soon passed out due to over excitement. Corey picked her up and began to take her home. Before he left he turned to Eric.

"Hey Eric, see ya round the neighborhood."

"You got it bro."

Awwwwwww YEAH. first multi chapter fanfiction is complete.

_Wow, that's so great. What else do you want to say?_

I was thinking about doing an epilogue but I'm let the readers decide in the reviews

_Anything else, you idiot_

Well I also have a poll up to see if the readers want me to do a sequel.

_WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING MAD!_

Because you're a flamer and i don't feed into the flames.

_Whatever. You're still a loser_

Anyway, I like to thank Skillet and Evanescene for their respective songs. This is TigerMasters saying; thanks for coming out. *close garage door*


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

In 5...4...3...2...

A few months has passed since The 4 Aces retired and decided to live in Peaceville. When their stuff arrived, Grojband band and Trina were the first to help. It took awhile to get everything in because they had collected so many things from traveling. But after the last box was unpacked it was over.

The aces also decided to get regular jobs around town. Luca was worked at an instrument repair shop; he was always fixing the instruments when they were on tour so it made sense for him. May worked as a dance instructor; sometimes she would have to show the backup dancers a routine and she did it with grace to the point where she loved to do. If you do what you love, then you're not working. Heather was a realtor only because she got her degree online while touring.

As for Eric, well, let's get back to him. Right now, Grojband and Trina were on their way to school. Trina was driving them with Mina in the passenger seat. Corey was in the back talking to Laney when he got a text from Eric.

"Sup bro. Ready 4 school?"

"U know it," Corey replied. Shortly after, Trina pulled into the school parking lot. Everyone got out and went their separate ways.

Trina and Mina went to see Nick Mallory do his morning football drills. Kin left to meet up with his now girlfriend, Kim. Kon went to a nearby store to pick up some breakfast. Corey and Laney went inside the school to meet someone. As they walked through the hallways, people still couldn't believe they were a couple now. The halls were full of murmurs like 'it won't last' and 'they make such a good couple'

The duo made it to their distance, the music room. They opened the door to find a man with a white dress shirt and black pants and converse sneakers. When he turned around he was wearing a tie with black spades on it. He also wore wire frame glasses on his head.

"So," said the man, "what do you think?" Corey studied him for a moment.

"Lose the glasses but besides that, you look like an actual teacher."

"Awesome. Bet you can't wait for class now."

"No I can't, ." That's right the former leader of The 4 Aces, was now a music teacher. The reason why, because he wanted to help students unleash their musical talent; just like he did with Corey.

"So how a quick jam session before school starts," Eric said grabbing his guitar. Not needing to be told twice, Corey grabbed his guitar and sat next to Eric. "Alright, what should we play?" Corey thought about it for a second before whispering something in Eric's ear. "Are you sure?" Corey just nodded. The two began to play the song Corey suggested.

*Play His World acoustic version* (quick note: I couldn't find one with lyrics but they won't matter here)

As they played we see Trina and Mina watching Nick train. Trina looks over at Mina and hugs here.

"Sorry I treated you so poorly." Mina didn't know how to react but she did hug back.

"I accept your apology."

We now see Kon at the store with a doughnut in one hand and a coffee in the other. His total was $3.75 but he only had $3.00. The clerk decided to cut the Kon a break and paid the rest out of pocket.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime, little dude."

We now cut over to Kin and Kim talking.

"So you're not mad about the prank," Kin asked.

"Kin, that was months ago. I'm over it."

"Awesome. Now, where were we?"

"I think we were here," Kim then tackle Kin into a long passionate kiss.

Back in the music room Corey looked up from the guitar to meet Laney's gaze. Corey blushed a bit but continued to play. Eric saw this and chuckled at blush on his brother's face. Soon the song was over, just in time for school to start. The room began to fill with students and some fans for The 4 Aces.

"Well," Eric said, time to get started." Corey and Laney took their seats next to each other as Eric went to the board. "Hello class, I am Mr. Riffin. And I will be your teacher this year.

End of Epilogue

You wanted it. You got it. An epilogue.

_I have to say that was...an utter waste of time. _

Hey I give the people what they want. The wanted an epilogue, I gave it to them.

_Yea. Only one person actually wanted you to do an epilogue. Yiu baka._

Japanese. Ready. You losing your edge flamer.

_Forget This, I'm leaving. But I shall return. *door opens then its slammed.*_

Thank the stars, she is gone. Anyway, this is TigerMasters saying; Keep rockin, keep writin, and DO YOU.


End file.
